


Touch Yourself For Me

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: I CANT TAG SHIT, M/M, Phone Sex, Reality, Sext, Sexting, Smut, handjob, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dirty Larry texting that leads to phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Yourself For Me

Louis looked into his boyfriend’s deep green eyes, mesmerized at how he could be so beautiful but so sexy all at one time. He reached his hand up to caress his cheek, but before he could touch him-

"LOUIS WE NEED TO GO. We have a big day before us!"

Louis frowned at Niall and looked back at Harry. “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me, babe?" Harry asked, obviously hurt that he couldn’t stay with his lover in the hotel. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll just miss you, is all…" Harry leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly on the tip of his nose, and gave him a warm reassuring hug. “Don’t worry Boo we can sleep together tomorrow night, or we can take a nap on the bus."

Lou reluctantly separated from Harry’s grasp, and walked up to his room in the hotel. Harry walked the opposite direction to his room. A lot of Larry stuff had been going on in the past 24 hours, and they had to avoid staying in the same room, because some people might notice or see. Louis went into his room and nearly slammed the door shut, making the wall shake slightly. He sat down on the couch and cuddled with the soft blue ‘his’ blanket that Harry had bought him. Harry has the pink one, though he doubts that Harry still carries it around. Lou still thinks about the old times, when they really didn’t have to hide as much. When they could go out holding hands, when they could answer questions truthfully, about how they did love each other, even though people took it as a joke. 

He was about to turn the TV on to see what there was to watch when his phone vibrated. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked it. A new message from Hazza. He opened it up and read.

Harry: Hey babe xx

Louis smiled brightly, and immediately texted back.

Louis: Hay sweetie! :D

Harry: What’re you up to Boo?

Louis: I was about to try and go to sleep before you texted me!

Harry: Liar.

Louis: Okay, okay. I was about to watch TV. I just can’t sleep without you beside me :(

Harry: Same for me babe. I was actually counting on us having fun tonight ;)

Louis’ heart skipped a beat when he read that last text. He knew what Harry meant.

Louis: I know hun, but you’ll have to wait.

Harry: But you don’t know how much I want you babe…

Louis froze for a minute, contemplating whether he should burst into Harry’s room and fuck him on the spot, or just wait another night. He was about to text back until he got a picture message from Haz. He opened it up and nearly fell off the couch at what he saw. WHY did Harry feel the need to send him a picture of his dick?! Especially since he was hard as fuck. He could feel his cock starting to pulse at the thought of what Harry would do it him. He then got another picture message. This time of Harry, looking as seductive and sexy as ever, his hard dick set against his stomach.

Louis: Ohmygod Harry stop before I go crazy

Harry: Babe you know you want me. I know what you’re thinking of Boo. You’re thinking of me pushing you up against a wall and grabbing your ass, right?

Louis read the text and leaned his head back against the couch. God, Harry. Why did he know exactly how to get him turned on. After a second, his phone started to vibrate. Now Harry was calling.

Harry was calling.

Louis answered the phone, managing to spurt out a hello. "Woah, Boo, you allright?"

"Uh, yeah, Its just- GOD Harry why are you doing this to me?!"

Harry laughed from the other end of the phone, amused at how desperate Louis sounded. Maybe even more desperate than he himself was. "God, I want you Lou. I need you. I need to be INSIDE of you."

Louis just kept on getting even more flustered and turned on as Harry talked dirty to him. He was never much of a fan of phone sex, but maybe that’s just what he needed right now.

"Take your pants off babe."

Louis stopped moving, maybe even stopped BREATHING for a second. Did Harry really just try to tell him what to do? Did he really just whisper that to him in his deep, raspy v- oh fuck it. Louis stood up and unzipped his jeans, leaving them on the floor when he sat back down. “Pants ‘re off, love."

Harry was suprised that Louis had actually listened to him. he was never much of the submissive type. “Really?"

"REALLY, HAZ. DEAD SERIOUS." Louis didn’t want Harry to dilly-dally when it came to this.

"Would you… touch yourself?"

Louis felt his face redden as he pulled his dick out from his black boxers. Was he really doing this? He squeezed it lightly, just like Harry does, and pre-cum leaked out of the tip of it. He was already hard from all the pictures and the dirty talk. He let out a choked moan, and he could nearly feel Harry’s smirk through the phone. He started to pump his hand up and down his shaft, trying to keep his moans quiet. He heard Harry’s ragged breathing, and asked,"Baby are you-" “Yeah, Lou, i am- UGH." Harry kept on grunting, and his breathing kept on getting quicker.

Louis felt so horny and turned on at all of this, and he kept on moving his hand up and down his throbbing cock, groaning out Harry’s name. Each time his thumb flicked against the head of his dick, he felt as if he was gonna go over the edge, and he kept on getting close to his climax. He then heard Harry whisper seductively into the phone,"Cum with me babe, at the count of three."

Louis could barely keep the phone up next to his ear as his high came creeping up on him. “One."

He started to breathe in sharply through his teeth, and he was shaking violently now. “Two…"

He could barely keep it in for the last second. “Three."

He let his load release into his hand, and his body went completely slack. He and harry both groaned into the phone at the same time, and for a few seconds they were both just sitting, listening to each other’s breaths. “Lick it off your hand Boo." Louis hung up the phone and took a picture of himself licking and sucking the cum off his fingers. He sent it to Harry and added,"Sorry you can’t have it ;)"

Harry texted back,"I will tomorrow night xx (;"


End file.
